Happy Halloween!
by MortisBane
Summary: Mortis and friends find out about Halloween and decide to go trick or treating! Pretty self explanatory one cuss word and two drunk teens. Please review!


**A/N: I know Halloween was Wednesday but because of Sandy my city postponed it until Saturday. I thought it would be cool to write about Mortis and friends going Trick or Treating! Enjoy and please review! Oh btw! This story is going with my Mortis Bane story, so if you've never read it I suggest you at least read the first two chapters of it for all the info you'll need.**

* * *

"What the hell is Halloween?!" Mortis asked her friend Jarod who was in the middle of talking about how he had to take his little sister Trick or Treating.

"You've never herd of Halloween?!" He asked completely shocked.

"No." Mortis answered as if it was nothing.

"How have you not herd of it?!"

"I told you I'm not from around here!" Jarod is a human from the planet earth and he doesn't know of Mortis and her friend's real identities, though they have hinted to it.

"Still! You would have to not be from this planet to not know Halloween!"

"_I'm not from this planet!" _Mortis thought to herself.

"I was very sheltered as a kid! I can't help not knowing! So what is it?!"

"Whatever!" He then wet into detail on what Halloween and Trick or Treating was and Mortis was interested the whole way through. When the bell had rang signaling lunch time Mortis ran out of the Math class eager to tell her friends of the new found information.

"Dudes your not going to believe this!" Mortis spoke making everyone put down their lunches so they could listen. "There is this cool thing called Halloween they have on this planet! Your supposed to dress up in costumes and go out at night, going from door to door and threaten them! You say _'Trick or Treat' _and they have to answer you! So they either have to give you a treat or you trick them by putting toilet paper all over their house or something! They almost always answer with a treat which is usually candy! Isn't that awesome?!" They stared at her before Anna/Recon answered,

"I've herd of it before."

"What? How?!" Mortis asked shocked at how Recon already knew this.

"Yeah, before we left I studied up on this planet. Halloween is a holiday, it originated..."

"Okay, okay that's enough we don't need to hear the whole history on it!"

"I was just saying."

Anyway... We need to go!"

"Why?! Id rather stay home tonight."

"What come on! What about you Himitsu?!"

"I'm in!" She answered a huge smile on her face.

"Sweet! Come on Recon come with us!"

"No. Besides we don't even have costumes!"

"What are you talking about?! Halloween is like a free pass to walk around without our disguises on!"

"Are you crazy?! What if we're caught?!"

"It'll be dark out and everyone will be in costumes! No one will look at us twice!"

"No I'm not going!"

"pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea sepleasepleasepleasepleasepl ease..."

"If you'll shut up then fine! I'll go!"

"Yay! High five!" Mortis held her hand out to Recon but she had just left her hanging. She turned her hand to Maddie/Himitsu who gladly high fived her.

"Sweet! So I'll call up Serpent and get him to come with us! It starts around six so be sure to be ready!"

"Yeah yeah." Recon answered half halfhearted as she began eating her lunch.

"This is gonna be so epic!" Himitsu replied actually excited about it.

"Yeah!"

It 5:55 and everyone was ready to head out.

"Dudes! Take a pillow case to hold all the candy we're gonna get!" Mortis said holding four pillow cases. They all took one leaving Mortis with just one.

"Alright now let's go!"

"Wait Mortis! It's way to cold to go out in that!" Recon yelled stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Why not?!" Mortis began to whine.

"Just wear your robe, and you'll be fine!" Mortis sighed before giving in.

"Fine! But don't leave without me!" She quickly ran upstairs to her room and came back moments later with her robe on but the hood down.

"Can we go now?!" She asked.

"Yes let's go." Recon answered.

"Sweet! Follow me!" Mortis ran to the door and swung it open and ran out into the yard, Himitsu following behind, with Serpent following and Recon bringing up the rear. "Let's go there first!" Mortis ran off again up to the neighboring house and rang the door bell. The door opened by the time everyone had caught up to Mortis and in unison they all said,

"Trick or Treat."

"Now aren't you all too old to be trick or treating?" The woman behind the door laughed.

"No way! How can you be to old to trick or treat?!" Mortis laughed. The woman chuckled before giving them each a piece of candy.

"Well there you go! Have fun now."

"Thank you!" They all said before turning and leaving.

"See I told you this would be awesome!" Mortis told them.

"I never doubted that!" Himitsu said.

"I guess you were right." Serpent replied.

"Yeah yeah you were right." Recon admitted.

They had been out for about an hour and a half and it was now 7:30. They were on their way back home with pillow cases full of candy.

"Oh my god this was the best night ever!" Mortis said staring down at all the candy she ha din her bag.

"It really was fun! And look at all this candy we get to eat!" Serpent spoke excited about all the chocolate he has.

"I'll admit this was fun." Recon said with a light smile.

"Yeah this was the best! It sucks we can only do this once a year." Himitsu added.

"Totally!" Mortis answered.

"Hey little kids!" A deep voice came from behind them. Everyone turned except Mortis who had tensed at being called a little kid.

"Give us your candy twerps!" Another screamed. There were only two of them and they looked about 19 or so but were obviously drunk.

"Get lost creeps!" Recon yelled to them.

"Oh feisty now are we?" The first one spoke before they both began walking up to them.

"Hand over the candy and we wont hurt you little kids."

"No." Mortis answered with a lot of sternness in her voice. The two teenagers walked past the others up to Mortis who still didn't turn to look at them.

"What was that brat?!"

"I said no!" She answered them clenching her fists.

"Well you can either hand it over or we'll take it from you!"

"Then you'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands!"

"That's it teach this little brat a lesson!" Before the two could even move Mortis ducked down pushing her leg out behind her and sweeping it under the two tripping them. Jumping back up she turned to look at the two. Due to being so drunk the two teens were stumbling around unable to get back up. Mortis walked up to the giggling teens and leaned over them.

"Who's the little kids now?" She said before grabbing their bags of candy and walking away. Recon ran up to Mortis jumping over the two boys.

"Mortis! If the Jedi council found out about you hurting some earthlings you'd be in big trouble!" She said to her.

"Blah blah blah! I don't care they called me a little kid I can't let that go! And anyway they're drunk! They wont even remember this! So get off my back!" Mortis replied. But that didn't stop Recon from lecturing Mortis all the way back home. Even with the night ending on a bad note, Mortis still loved it and was counting down the days till next Halloween. Well until she found out about Thanks Giving that is...

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it happy Halloween! Please review!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


End file.
